The Cullen's Play Monopoly
by Bitches-Love-Canons
Summary: Edward is bored, and so is his friends, lets see what happens when they play a game..


A/N ok, so this is my first fanfic, i hope you like it, so, R*R*&E* ( read,review, and enjoy) one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but i do, however, own an ipod shuffle, an opal cat, and a very big tv

The Cullen's Play monopoly:

Edward POV:

Hey guys! wanna play monopoly? I asked as i entered the liveing room. Sure! Said Alice. We'd love to! right, guys? AWW DO I HAVE TO? said Emmett. Yes, you do! Replied Rosealie. I think it will be fun! FINE, but i call the monopoly guy! NOO! i wanna be the monopoly guy! said Jasper. NO! Im the monopoly guy! Shouted Emmett as he launched himself into jasper. AHH! Shouted jasper. Help!A CAVEMAN ESCAPED FROM THE ZOO! Stop it, your acting like wild animals! said Carlise. Now, how about you rock,paper,sizzors? FINE. Said Emmett as he pulled himself off Jasper. Ready? 1..2..3.. ROCK, PAPER,SIZZORS! Emmet shouted.

Emmett went with rock, jasper chose paper. BEST TWO OUT OF THREE! shouted Emmett. Ok, your on! said jasper. Show me that wounderful rock again, so i can laugh at you when thre's steam comeing from your ears! Me and Bella started laughing, so did alice, carlise and esme. ok..ready? said emmett. Yeah, just bring it already! ok..rock..paper..sizzors! said emmett as he made his handintopaper. Haha! i win! said Jasper, sticking his toung out at Emmett. HMMPH. Said Emmett as he stomped away from Jasper, leaveing all of us laughing. Emmett, Fine you can be monopoly guy, said jasper. Really? said Emmett as his eyes lit up. yeah, before i change my mind. YAY!said emmett, as he sat down and grabbed the monopoly guy from the monopoly box with a huge grin on his face. ok, lets start, i said. Alice, you wanna go first? Sure, i have nothing better to do besides wait until this game is over so i can haul bella and rose shopping again. Bella's eyes lit up. WHAT? no way! no way am i going shopping twice in one day! aw, come on bells! have a sence of humor!

i was just trying to get you to say something. i rolled my eyes. Alice, just roll the dice BEFORE i die of boredom! She giggled as she rolled the dice. The dice read a six, and a two. ok, move your dog or whatever the hell it is so i can have my turn! said emmett. Sheesh, Em, your so.. nevermind. Emmett just kept grining likehe heard nothing she said. Alice moved her piece and gave the dice to Emmett, who was still smileing like he had a big secret or something. Emmett accepted the dice and rolled. YAY! two 6s! that means i roll again! he said as he moved his piece forward. Emmett looked up at me, then rolled again. he was still smileing. Emmett, stop smileing like that BEFORE your face stays like that! i said, laughing. yeah, it's kinda creepy, said Alice. fine, said Emmett, but your gonna see that smile come back again when i kick your butts at this game! hmmm, whatever said jasper. if anyone is gonna win, it's Alice, me or Edward. So true, i said. NOONEbeats me at monopoly!

i bet i could! said bella. oh yeah? try me. i said. bella giggled and leaned across the game board and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled at her. thanks, i needed that. Save it for the bed room! said emmett. i looked at him with a face like this: O_O and so did bella. EMMETT!im gonna kill you if carlise doesn't! CALMDOWN said carlise. your acting like children! thats because we- emmett started. but stopped midsentence because of the look Esme was giveing him. WHAT? he said. what did i do? she was laughing. ok, then if you are children, then its WAYY past your bedtime! she said. NO!i take it back!

we are adults, not children! i dont wanna go to bed! too late, she said smileing. go to bed, emmett. you too, rose,jasper,bella,edward AND alice. AWMAN! said jasper. way to go, caveman, you did it AGAIN! me and Bella laughed so hard we cried. then again, jazz, your right! bella and i cleaned up the game and went upstairs. as we aproached the top, Emmett shouted: THIS TIME, KEEP IT DOWN! i though there was an earthquake going on in there last night! carlise,esme,jasper,alice and rosalie burst out laughing. and so did me and bella. Goodnight everyone, and me and Bella will keep it down! i said winking at Bella, who was laughing still. goodnight! everyone shouted as i picked up bella and went into our bedroom for the night.

author's notes:

i hope you like it! please comment, this is my first story, so be nice! i came up with this idea while i was at my friend alexis's house playing monopoly with her and some other friends. :D please comment!


End file.
